Ainz the Lord
by Kowaba
Summary: Many of the legendary Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick believe that they should always invest in a Plan B just in case an emergency occurred. But what if Ainz left? Who would lead them? Well, luckily Albedo has a plan! Just some light fluff in a little one shot I decided to put together.


**Overlord**

 ** _A/N:_** **Now I love this series. It's absolutely incredible. That's all I have to say. Obviously we all know who Kowaba's waifus are in this series, let's not joke around. But I guess this was born from some little comics of Ainz and Albedo, I don't know who made them but they were pretty great. I seriously recommend you try and find them.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Overlord franchise or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I won't allow it! **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to heal!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Astra!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _The Great Tomb of Nazarick_**

Albedo paced anxiously in the hall outside of the room owned by none other than the Guild Master, the Strongest Magic Caster, and Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. While every time prior, Albedo would only walk in on her master uninvited if it was an emergency, but to her, this could be ruled as an emergency.

The Floor Guardians have discussed this matter before, Albedo being the one who mostly brought it up, but Ainz had no clue of it. Or maybe he did but he was just merciful enough to not punish them for speaking of such blasphemy. Either way, Albedo was going to confront him about it and see his stance on the matter. She will be pleased just knowing his opinion, regardless if it's good or bad.

Raising a small, delicate hand to knock on the door, Albedo kindly called out to him. "Ainz-sama! Guess who!" She giggled like a giddy school girl, her heart nearly bursting out of her chest from how happy she was to be near her love.

"Huh? Oh! Albedo! It's just you, come in!" Ainz called out to her. Fortunately for the leader, none of the NPCs could tell if he was nervous.

With a smile almost as adorable as her chibi form, Albedo happily opened the door and pranced in. Any one would be watching Albedo would always be gobsmacked by the fluidity of Albedo's demeanor. One moment the demon could be as serious and cold as ice but the next she would be vibrating with joy. Truly this woman is a mystery.

"Ainz-sama!" She shouted, entering the room and approaching her master who was sitting at his desk with a stone visage.

While his outward appearance did seem rough and menacing, on the inside it was a far different story. Ainz was plagued by his thoughts on the world around him like always. If he was to be honest, he was never this way in the real world because in the real world, he'd died of happiness if he found a woman like Albedo, strong and deeply devoted to him.

"Albedo, is there something you need?" He asked, wondering if there was some sort of favor he could do for his servant.

"As a matter of fact Ainz-sama, there is," Albedo crossed her arms under her endowments, "I believe there is an important matter that you and I need to discuss."

"Oh really?" Ainz asked. If his skeletal appearance had eyebrows, they would surely be raised in surprise. "What is this important matter?"

Now starting to shake with joy and excitement, Albedo's lips stretched far across the lower portion of her face, forming a sickeningly sweet smile. "We need to talk about how we're going to raise your heir!"

Ainz was visibly taken back by Albedo's statement and began to cough loudly, choking on his own tongue. How could this be happening? Tabula Smaragdina made her settings to be completely serious! How could this have occurred?

Oh wait... Ainz messed with Albedo's settings so now she's madly in love with him...

Right...

Ainz wanted to face palm but managed to keep his composure together in front of his overseer.

"Albedo," Ainz said, "why would I need an heir?" He was almost too afraid to ask.

Albedo fanned her face in an effort to keep herself from overheating as her face was colored a deep shade of red at the prospect of Ainz and her actually making him an heir.

"Although it's very unlikely, what if you were to be mortally wounded in battle? Or one day you just choose to leave us? We would certainly need a strong, capable leader of your caliber to guid us!" Albedo declared.

Ainz merely rolled his eyes, mentally kicking himself. ' _Here they go again with the fear of me leaving_...' Ainz thought.

"I assure you Ainz-sama that our child would be the most fearsome and respected warrior in all the land! Not to mention that Cocytus, Demiurge, Narberal, and the twins support our union!" Albedo tried to persuade him. "We don't have to tell that fake bitch Shalltear anything!"

' _And this is where she goes Yandere..._ ' Ainz sighed.

"Albedo," Ainz started.

"Now, I don't really mind if we do it out of wedlock, but if you want to, I'm sure we can throw something together last minute." Albedo said dreamily as little hearts floated above her head.

"Albedo," he tried again.

"But thinking of it now, we would have the perfect wedding! Aura can be our flower girl while Mare can be the ring bearer, maybe Sebas to..." she then continued to spout out nonsense of their possible wedding reception.

"Albedo!" Ainz was starting to get a little impatient.

"Should we invite my sisters?"

Before her mad ramblings could continue any further, Ainz stood up. "Albedo, I'm not going to marry you and we're not going to have any children. I don't even have any genitals so even if I wanted to, we couldn't. You should not worry about your next leader as I have no plans on leaving. I will not leave. I will stay here for as long as I am able."

"..." Albedo stood completely unfazed by Ainz' shouting. "So do you think we should invite my sisters?"

Ainz looked at her with his mouth agape. While many women would fall to their knees from the weight of that heart break, Albedo acted like she didn't even hear me. The nerve of that woman! Who did she think she was to flat out deny his command?

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap..." the large skeleton man said in defeat as he pushed his chair back and began to walk to his room.

"Should I join you, milord?" Albedo asked hopefully. She had slept in his bed before but hopefully this time, he would be there as well.

"Just leave, Albedo. That is a command," came Ainz' thundering voice as his bedroom doors shut themselves.

"As you wish," Albedo bowed deeply as she let herself out.

 _In Ainz' Bedroom_

After shutting his door, Ainz finally felt at peace in the dark, quite, and somewhat menacing atmosphere of his bedroom. In all actuality, Ainz had no need for sleep or even food for that matter, but he just had to get away from the Overseer of the Floor Guardians. At least he managed to get away from Albedo and her crazy talk of marriage and babies.

The only bad part of trapping himself in his room was that the whole room smelled of Albedo's perfume! He was well aware of her... hobby... but to actually smell it this clearly?

Shaking his head, Ainz walked over to his bed. He may not need sleep, but he sure wouldn't complain if it came to him.

But upon closer inspection of his bed, he noticed a rather small lump in the bed. Perhaps it was a pillow that one of his maids had neglected to put away?

Laying his hand on the, Ainz was greeted with a faint but still audible moan.

"What the?" Ainz grabbed the sheet and tore it off the bed. As if having Albedo stepping up her advances wasn't enough, now Shalltear was laying in his bed! Not to mention that she was naked as the day she was born!

"Oh, Ainz-sama, I did not expect you to be here!" Shalltear said, unfazed by being caught naked in her lord's bed.

Ainz just glared at her.

"So I think you're well aware of our crisis," Shalltear began, "so would you prefer to take me on my back or on all fours?" She asked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And he didn't even look at my chest!" Albedo wailed as she downed another mug of mead. "It's like he doesn't even care how beautiful I am!"

Demiurge just clicked his tongue as he stared at his own mug, he didn't necessarily care for Albedo's problems but if he were to help her conquer her love, he would soon have another lord to pledge himself to. Now, Demiurge believed Ainz to be the greatest leader of Nazarick, but he was just afraid of the future. He needed a plan B.

Cocytus, despite his metal visage, tried his best to give Albedo a look of sympathy. "At least you tried, Albedo." He said apologetically.

"But I tried my best! What if he doesn't love me!" Albedo said in a tantrum.

"Dont say that! Of course he loves you!" Cocytus said. He was going to be an uncle!

Now for those who wonder why these two supported Albedo instead of some other girl, well it was simple, the potential of a child of Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo would be absolutely monstrous. The child could possibly rival the power of Ainz himself.

Well that's not true, they just didn't want to deal with a moody and crying Albedo if she wasn't his first wife.

"Maybe next time you should wear your lingerie?" Demiurge suggested.

"Or maybe invite him for a nice bath?" Cocytus gave his two cents.

Albedo didn't even perk up at the suggestions, just laid her upper body on the table looking all depressed and oppressed.

Before he could list another suggestion, Demiurge's nose picked up a very strange smell. "Oh dear," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"What? What's wrong?" Cocytus asked.

"It seems Ainz-sama is being procured by none other than our little vampire friend," the frog man stated. The two men then looked at Albedo, who has seemingly dissipated into thin air.

"Guess Albedo went to go stop Shalltear?" Cocytus guessed.

"Indeed, let's just hope they don't fight it out and destroy Ainz-sama's office..." Demiurge sighed before taking a sip of his mead.

 _Back to Ainz' Bedroom_

"But Ainz-sama!" Shalltear flailed her arms comically as he pushed her out of his room, she was wrapped in a sheet of course since his moral code wouldn't allow him to make a girl walk back to her room in the buff.

"I will tell you what I told Albedo, no! I will not! I'm not even physically able to do that kind of stuff!" Ainz said as he pushed the small woman out of his room. Her persistence almost matched that of Albedo's!

As Ainz pushed her out of his room, Albedo blew up the doors.

"Unhand him you flat chested bitch!" The dark haired demon shouted as she came out of the cloud of smoke. Of course once they locked eyes, they're evil auroras flared and clashed.

"Dammit..." Ainz muttered under his breath as the two beauties began to bicker back and forth. ' _At this rate, I won't be able to stop them without dealing some serious damage to either of them. I best call the other Floor Guardians._ ' He thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Some Time Later_

"This is all your fault Albedo! I'd have Ainz-sama completely seduced if you hadn't walked in! We would be doing it right now!" The vampiric loli shouted.

In the throne room, on top of a small wooden stage, Albedo and Shalltear were locked up in two pillories of different sizes to accustom their sizes.

Of course Shalltear argued with the non-responsive Albedo as they were stuck up there and frankly it was beginning to wear on Shalltear's nerves.

"Say something you over inflated, dried up sex doll!" The vampire spat.

"..." Albedo still didn't respond.

"You bitch!" ' _I'm very lonely!_ ' Shalltear thought on the inside. She didn't like being cooped up here with no one to talk to, it unnerved her greatly.

Albedo just stood there in her pillory, silent as a mouse.

Shalltear just huffed and decided to remain quiet. There was no point in arguing with a stubborn Albedo.

But the silence wouldn't last for long as the giant door to the main hall slowly creaked open and a lone silhouette appeared.

"Ugh," Albedo finally broke her silence, "took you long enough Narberal!" Albedo chastised.

The revealed figure bowed once she stood in front of the stage. "My deepest apologies Albedo-sama." Narberal apologized. "But I have secured the key to your release." She stated.

"Excellent Narberal! Now get me out of this thing!" Albedo grinned.

Shalltear's jaw (as well as her composure) dropped as she watched Narberal free her love rival. When was this planned and how was it so perfectly executed? Had Albedo known they would be locked up in such a predicament?

She couldn't say a word until Albedo was freed and began to walk away with Narberal. "What? Where are you going Albedo!? Get me out of here!"

Albedo looked back at the vampire from over her shoulder. "Sorry Shalltear, I would love to but it would seem that I'm late for my date with Ainz-sama. But I'll be sure to come get you after we make a proper heir!" The demon laughed.

"You bitch!" Shalltear's scream echoed throughout the halls of Nazarick.

 **The End**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Alright so this light fluff wasn't exactly my best work but it was something new and I'm proud of it nonetheless. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
